


Of Gods and Storms

by BubbleSnake



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Gods
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleSnake/pseuds/BubbleSnake
Summary: Ceci est une TRADUCTION d'un fiction en anglais de VIVIANCAVANAUGH.Tout peut arriver pendant une nuit orageuse. C’est ce que l’on dit.





	Of Gods and Storms

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Gods and Storms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267794) by [VivianCavanaugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianCavanaugh/pseuds/VivianCavanaugh). 



> Alors comment ça va ? Je tente d'apporter un peu de vie à ce fandom bien vide avec ce joli... one-shot ? drabble ? Je n'ai jamais bien compris la catégorisation, si vous la comprenez n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Ah, et n'hésitez pas à me conseiller des choses que vous aimeriez voir traduites ! (et vous pouvez trouver cette traduction sur le site fanfic-fr.net)

Tout peut arriver pendant une nuit orageuse. C’est ce que l’on dit. Les dieux jouent et quand le dé jaune roule, le tonnerre se fait entendre. Est-ce un mal ou un bien ? Si l’un d’entre eux perd, la terre en subit les conséquences. Parfois, le dieu de la mort perdait. Il était si énervé qu’il prenait la vie des personnes âgées, parce qu’elles avaient assez vécu, de son point de vue. Parfois, le dieu de la guerre perdait et il poussait les humains à se battre entre eux.

Mais certaines nuits étaient différentes. La déesse de la sagesse perdit un jour. Elle n’était pas en colère, alors elle décida d’offrir un présent à notre race brisée. Elle appela la déesse de l’amour, de la beauté, elle appela le soleil, elle appela le dieu qui est trop bon, elle appela les fleurs. Elle demanda leur aide. Et tout leur travail devint un enfant, si intelligent, si sage et insouciant. Il est dit qu’il vivait parmi nous. Il pouvait soigner les malades, faire tout aimer à des gens qui vivaient dans la haine et, le plus important, il était la personne la plus heureuse au monde. Si pur, si gentil, si doux, si désintéressé, si honnête. Ses cheveux blancs comme la neige, ses yeux rouge écarlate. Il avait un serviteur fidèle enroulé autour de lui, un serpent, que l’on disait être le fils de ceux qui tenaient l’herbe de la vie. Il voulait faire du monde un endroit meilleur. Il aimait la nature, les gens et leurs créations. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils gâchaient leur vie en haïssant, en achevant la vie des autres, alors qu’ils pouvaient être heureux sans cela. Il était joyeux mais si sensible. Sa voix était toujours pleine de compassion. Il était une fleur.

Et une nuit, les dieux se rassemblèrent à nouveau pour jouer. Le dieu de la beauté et de l’art perdit et se sentit offensé car il était imbu de sa personne. Alors, avec l’aide de la déesse du chaos et de la nuit, il créa son propre cadeau pour l’humanité. Un autre enfant. Mais celui-là était trop fier, sa beauté était à couper le souffle ; sa voix, de velours ; son corps, solide ; son cœur, en morceau. Il vint au monde déjà brisé. Il faisait semblant en permanence, se moquant de la vérité, se rebellant contre son destin et les autres, errant, si seul, ne montrant jamais ce qu’il était réellement. Ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit, ses yeux gris comme la tempête qui l’avait vu naître. Il n’y avait en eux aucune pitié. Son sourire était toujours un rictus. Il apprit à haïr et à punir. Il dansait au cœur de l’art mais méprisait le monde. Il ne signifiait rien pour lui. Tout le monde pouvait mourir, pour ce qu’il en avait à faire. Il s’introduisait sans peine, volait et disparaissait. Il s’en moquait. Il ne ressentait rien. Il ne comprenait pas les gens qui perdaient leur temps à aimer en sachant que ça allait finir en tragédie. Il était un rat.

Cette fois, c’était un ouragan. Le sang bouillait dans les veines, le froid était mordant et les étoiles se cachaient. Là se trouvaient les ténèbres, roulées en boule, perdant espoir, continuant pourtant à avancer. Tout près se trouvait la lumière, hurlant ses sentiments avec la fenêtre ouverte. Et l’amour rencontra la haine.

**Author's Note:**

> Est-ce que ça vous avez aimé ? Donnez-moi votre avis, les critiques sont les bienvenues ! (Bien que, n'étant qu'un humble traductrice, je ne puisse rien faire au sujet de la trame...)


End file.
